


grow old with me (let us share what we see)

by hcdalcxa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Party, F/F, F/M, Fluff, honestly this is all just fluff, there is no actual plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcdalcxa/pseuds/hcdalcxa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is turning 20 and some of her closest friends come to celebrate.</p><p>(warning: this is literally 3k words of fluff. there is no actual plot, its just here to make people feel good)</p>
            </blockquote>





	grow old with me (let us share what we see)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so a couple days, my good friend had a birthday party. And of course, I got a ton of inspiration from that. So yeah, she doesn't know what the 100 is, but this is dedicated to her anyway. Happy Nasty Nineteen, Lucy!
> 
> Enjoy!

Lexa had never had many friends. She’d always been the quiet girl; very rarely did she initiate conversations with her classmates, and as she aged and  _ trying _ to make friends became less cool, others became less and less likely to approach her. So when she imagined her twentieth birthday, she never pictured a room full of people with expectant eyes and glowing smiles. So when the day finally came and Clarke, her girlfriend of nearly two years, proposed a party of their closest friends, Lexa couldn’t help but be surprised, if not a little pleased.

 

The night of January 11th, five of Lexa’s closest friends sat around the island counter as the stove heated up. A bottle of wine had already been finished, while another, half empty, sat on the dining room table.

 

“So, Birthday Girl, how’s it been?” Bellamy questioned as he sidled over to the island, pulling out the stool next to his sister. He grabbed at his glass of wine, peering at Lexa over the rim as he sipped. Lexa could feel Clarke slip up behind her, hands going to clasp around her waist and lips pressing against the crook of her neck. The brunette tried her best to ignore the tickle of it, though her small smile did not go unnoticed by everyone else in the room.

 

“It’s been really wonderful thus far,” she murmured quietly, her beam softening into a more private grin. Had the others not known her for so long, they might’ve mistakened it for feigned happiness. But they knew Lexa. They could see the pure contentment in her eyes. She dipped her forefingers into the whipped egg yolks that sat before her before smearing them lightly around the rim of the prepared dough. Next to her, Lincoln spooned a ball of chicken into the middle, and waited for her to seal the dumpling up. “Clarke took me to the farmer’s market on Main Street and we were offered some wonderful deals. Apparently a friend of a friend owns the place.”

 

“Mm,” Clarke conceded in her ear, right hand patting fondly over Lexa’s hip bone. “Pays to make friends with plant nerds, I guess.” 

 

“And then, she took me to Toys R Us.” There was a dangerous glint in her forest green eyes that made Bellamy’s eyebrows quirk. He was about to ask when his thoughts were promptly interrupted by Octavia’s exasperated cry. 

 

“And you got fucking Twister?” She crowed, pointing to the translucent plastic bag on the table where the brightly colored Twister logo shown through. 

 

“And she got fucking Twister,” Clarke laughed, sliding away from her girlfriend. She dug her hand into the bowl of uncooked vegetables and pulled out a carrot. She was quick to be rewarded with a smack, however, as Raven grabbed for the bowl. The group burst into giggles as Clarke pouted.

 

“You know, Griff, you sure have some pretty shitty eyesight for eating as many carrots as you do,” the shorter girl grumbled, her glare not giving anything away as she ambled towards the stove. She emptied the bowl into the water and plopped the lid on top before fiddling with the heat.

 

“That’s a myth,” Clarke muttered, still feigning upset as she leaned against the counter top.

 

Lexa frowned as she turned to check that the oil was ready for the dumplings. “It’s not a myth that beta-carotene can be converted into vitamin A, which is essential for healthy eyesight,” she stated, plopping a couple of the crescents into the pot.

 

“Yeah; aren’t you supposed to be in, like… med school or something?” Octavia teased, one eyebrow quirked.

 

“Yes I am, doofus. And a vitamin supplement does a much better job,” she snarked back, poking her tongue out at her best friend.

 

“Well, maybe you should start taking them instead of sticking your grubby fingers in my food,” Raven interjected, a smirk clear on her face.

 

Bellamy rolled his eyes, but there was no mistaking the genuine laugh that echoed from his mouth. “Your food? And I thought you were possessive with cars,” he remarked, brown eyes glimmering with humor.

 

Raven’s eyes narrowed. “When you start cooking for everyone, then you can complain about how I run things.”

 

“Oh, I’m not complaining. In fact, I think it’s pretty cute.”

 

There was a collective groan from Octavia and Clarke while Lexa and Lincoln attempted to stifle their giggles. Raven and Bellamy didn’t seem phased. This had become a normal occurrence; the two flirted endlessly whilst everyone else watched from the sidelines, silently begging for them to get their act together. But neither of them had made the first move. It was  _ almost  _ as bad as when Clarke and Lexa had first met.

 

“C’mon you two, get a room!” Octavia squealed, shielding her eyes dramatically.

 

Raven replied by flipping her the bird and turning back to the stove, but not before Clarke caught a glimpse of the blush on her cheeks and the smile on her lips. 

 

The food finished quickly, and soon, everyone had finished their meals as well. Those who had helped cook were allowed to go relax, while the others -- Octavia and Bellamy, namely -- were to finish cleaning up. When asked why she wasn’t doing her share, Clarke reminded the siblings that not only was it her house that she was so graciously allowing them to party in, but she had also bought the food that they had just eaten. And though it was obvious on Octavia’s face that she wanted to argue, as soon as she saw Clarke plop down in Lexa’s lap, she knew it wouldn’t make a difference. It may have been Lexa’s birthday, but the Princess always had her way.

 

Raven had collapsed onto the couch and draped herself across it, drumming her fingers against her stomach as an invitation for the small and sleek cat, Tris, that Clarke had convinced Lexa to take in after Anya’s accident. It had taken awhile for the brunette to get used to the idea of seeing such a reminder wandering through the house day in and day out, but in the end, the tortoiseshell kitten had made an excellent addition to the family.

 

Octavia, Lincoln, and Bellamy stood at the sink, bickering over who was on rinse duty and who was on drying duty, and who would have to put the dishes away. In the end, Octavia had her way; she rinsed, while Lincoln dried. Bellamy of course, was stuck trying to navigate the kitchen with dried dishes in hand, muttering and cursing the whole way through.

 

Through the familiar hum of activity around them, Clarke and Lexa found solace in the armchair stuck in the far corner of the living room. Clarke laid bridal style across Lexa’s lap, playing with her phone as Lexa stared absentmindedly -- but content -- at the television as a documentary about drugs droned on. She played with the golden blonde hair splayed out over her shoulder, sighing with satisfaction.

 

Only a couple minutes later, she was distracted from her trance as Octavia raced onto the carpet in front of her, game in hand.

 

“Alright, Woods. You bought the game, and so I’m issuing you a challenge.”

 

“Oh, c’mon Octavia. She just ate,” Clarke whined, though it was obvious that her main concern was she herself having to get up.

 

Bellamy wiped his hands across his dark wash jeans, a knowing glint in his eyes. “O, let the birthday girl have a minute. Until then, Lexa, choose your champion.”

 

Lexa’s ears perked at this. “No way.” She pulled her hands out in front of her, cracking her knuckles in a show of impish intimidation. “No one plays for me.”

 

“How about all you shitheads get in there?” Raven asked, her voice implying that it was more a demand than a suggestion. She crooked a finger underneath the cat’s chin as she adopted a doting tone. “Tris and I can spin the wheel.”

 

“I agree. I think that would be quite the spectacle,” Lexa exclaimed. She glanced down at Clarke who looked about ready to pass out into a food coma. “Clarke, that’s your cue to get up, babe.”

 

Clarke simply groaned, squeezing her eyes shut and throwing her arm over her face.

 

Lexa rolled her eyes. This wasn’t an unusual event. “Alright, I see how it is. Clarke, listen carefully. You have until the count of three before I pull out the tickles.”

 

Clarke groaned again but began to move; at least until she realized that Lexa was forcibly holding her down, and had already started to count. As the numbers sounded out, they were accompanied by screams of sheer panic that only grew in volume.

 

Lexa’s lithe fingers burrowed into the blonde’s tummy, eliciting squeals and curses as Clarke struggled to free herself from the brunette’s grasp. She finally managed to break out, only to be chased by the taller woman. The others egged the girls on, rooting for their preferred winner as Lexa chased Clarke around the small room.

 

“If you tickle me, I’m going to punch you in the boob! I will not be at fault for any injuries!” Clarke grunted as Lexa tackled her onto the couch next to Raven, who looked completely unimpressed. 

 

“Uncle, uncle!” She finally rasped, looking close to tears from laughing so hard.

 

This seemed to satisfy Lexa as she ceased her tickling. She didn’t get up, though, preferring to catch her breath from on top of her girlfriend. “You know, Clarke, this is very comfortable.”

 

“Get off of me, loser.”

 

“I think you’ll find that I’m the winner, Clarke. That’s why we’re in this position.”

 

Clarke didn’t answer vocally, but instead flicked her tongue out, licking a long stripe up Lexa’s cheek. The gasp of disdain was instant.

 

“Why you little--” she was cut off with the effort of resuming tickles at full speed.

 

“Hey, knock it off,” Raven complained, kicking at the couple with her good foot leg. Tris was long gone, having retreated to the bedroom for some peace and quiet. “You guys are fucking disgusting.”

 

Lexa glanced up, but didn’t once stop wriggling her fingers. “Come on, Reyes, you don’t want to get in on this?” Lexa questioned, eyes alight with more raw happiness than Raven had ever seen. It definitely helped to soften the Latina’s glare.

 

“No, what I _ want _ is to see Octavia kick your ass at Twister,” she responded. Even though the words themselves were grating, there was no harsh edge to her tone; in fact, everyone in the room could practically feel the warmth behind the words.

 

Lexa straightened, dusting herself off, an almost regal sense of arrogance swirling about her. She rarely got this way, but that natural competitiveness was shining through, putting her in quite the mood.

 

“Impossible. There are two things that I always win. Those happen to be Scrabble and Twister.”

 

“Oh, I’m scared now,” Octavia deadpanned, sarcasm dripping from her words.

 

“You should be. You’ve never seen me play.”

 

“Well get over there and prove it,” Bellamy said from his spot next to Raven. Lexa turned to stare him in the eye.

 

“I don’t suspect you’re planning on playing as well?”

 

“Nah, I’d whoop your ass too hard. I couldn’t do that to the birthday girl.”

 

Lexa’s lips quirked up into a smile. “I insist.”

 

Clarke wrapped an arm around Lexa’s waist, staring up at Bellamy with a challenge in her blue eyes. “You heard the birthday girl. She insists.”

 

Bellamy’s arms went to cross over his chest. He said nothing, eyes switching from Lexa to Clarke and back. “Alright. As long as you’re in, too, Princess.”

 

“Oh, you know it.”

 

“Lincoln?” Octavia questioned, eyes glowing. He lifted a hand, waving her off.

 

“Bellamy’s head takes up enough space,” he said with an amicable smile, making everyone laugh-- even Bellamy. “I’ll keep Raven company.”

 

Clarke and Lexa set up the mat while Octavia put together the spinner and handed it to Raven. Within seconds, the game was set and the players had taken their places surrounding the plastic mat. 

 

“Alright, birthday girl, you’re up. Left hand, yellow.” Lexa bowed into position gracefully, bending at the waist without hesitation. The smile on her face was simple and competent. She knew she had it in the bag. 

 

Three minutes later and chaos had already settled over the game. Clarke had nearly tipped over thrice, and Bellamy and Octavia resembled a human pretzel. Lexa had caved in on herself, but was somehow still in the game looking almost peaceful.

 

“Bellamy. Right foot, blue.” Raven exhaled through giggles, her phone in her right hand as she filmed the madness unfurling in front of her. Bellamy attempted to inch his foot underneath of Clarke’s dangerously placed body, only to lose his footing. He tumbled over, sending Octavia sprawling with him.

 

“You idiot!” The younger Blake sibling shouted, shoving him off of her, though her lips were stretched into a toothy grin.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He cried, though the laughter shaking his body told her he was anything but. She huffed, pushing herself up off the ground, only to drop back into Lincoln’s lap.

 

Lexa’s stance relaxed a little now that she no longer had to worry about Octavia’s thigh beneath her body, a small puff of air exiting her lips. She was completely within her element and it was quickly becoming very clear to the rest of the room just how practiced she was in the art of Twister. 

 

“Hey Clarke, should we see what happens if I do this?” Bellamy questioned, his finger roaming dangerously close to Lexa’s taut stomach, where just a bit of skin was peaking out from beneath her tank top.

 

“I wouldn’t if I were you,” the birthday girl warned, her eyes not opening.

 

“Lexa, if he touches you, you have permission to slap him across the face,” Octavia said.

 

“Don’t worry, I will.”

 

“Hey now, violence is not the answer,” Bellamy muttered, backing away.

 

Lexa nodded to herself, clearing her throat. Crisis averted. “Just as I suspected. Now Raven, if you would?”

 

“Clarke, left foot, green.” The blonde’s head whipped around, looking for a green spot within her vicinity. But the only one that was possible in her position would mean having to tuck one leg under the other and around her right hand. And everyone knew just how clumsy Clarke could be.

 

“Good luck, babe,” Lexa whispered from between her own legs. She winked, and Clarke growled.

 

“Keep it, ‘cause you’re going to need it. I’m not going down without a fight,” she grunted, sliding her foot closer and closer to the green.

 

Lexa sighed. “Then a fight you shall receive,” she muttered fondly.

 

“Lexa. Left hand, yellow.” 

 

“Excellent.” Lexa switched her position with ease and with poise, her face ending up right next to Clarke’s. Without warning, she leaned in, her lips brushing lightly against Clarke’s cheek. Which seemed to be Clarke’s undoing. Her knees wobbled and collapsed from under her, sending her to a heap on the floor.

 

“Not fair!” She hollered, as Lexa straightened gracefully.

 

“You should’ve stretched before,” Lexa teased, offering a hand. Clarke didn’t take it; instead she raised herself indignantly. The taller girl sighed, a haughty smirk on her features. “You knew what you were up against.”

 

“Yeah, fifteen years of ballet lessons,” the blue-eyed girl grumbled.

 

“Thirteen, actually,” Lexa corrected, pressing a chaste kiss to the crown of Clarke’s head. The blonde swatted her away, but didn’t protest when slender arms wrapped around her waist.

 

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

“You took ballet?” Bellamy questioned.

 

“Yes, all the way through high school.”

 

“You could’ve mentioned that before,” Octavia whined, before Bellamy uttered “cheat” as an afterthought under his breath.

 

“It’s hardly cheating. Any one of you could’ve had the same training. Besides, simply stretching before the game would’ve done you just as much good,” she explained, her smile never dimming.

 

“Whatever,” Clarke muttered, her grin beginning to show too. “Good game everyone. But let’s move on. I think I worked up an appetite.”

 

This made Lexa laugh. “You just ate!”

 

“Yes, but that was savory food. Now my dessert tummy is ready for some love.”

 

“But we don’t have anything. You insisted we didn’t need ingredients for baking,” Lexa said as a reminder, her eyebrows knitting together. And it was probably far too late to go to the store.

 

“We don’t need ingredients,” Lincoln told her, his eyes alight with mischief. Lexa almost asked what he was talking about before he turned towards the kitchen. The others followed, leaving Lexa to wander in behind them.

 

Bellamy pulled out six plates, and Octavia grabbed an ice cream scooper and other utensils. Clarke reached for the ice cream at the back of the fridge and Lincoln and Raven disappeared into the dining room. If Lexa had listened closely, she would’ve been able to hear the low murmuring of cussing as Raven attempted to light the twenty candles on top of the beautiful homemade cake, courtesy of Lincoln and Octavia.

 

“What’s going on?” Lexa asked, a frown setting to her face. This had not been planned.

 

“We know you don’t like surprises, but  _ we _ like them. So, sucks for you,” Octavia explained. Just as she was giving a shrug, Lincoln and Raven appeared from the back room, their faces brighter than the candles that topped the chocolate cake.

 

“Oh, my goodness,” was all Lexa could mutter as Clarke turned out the lights and began singing in a boisterous voice. The others joined in, albeit very offkey, watching Lexa’s face as she took in the sight around her. By the time they were finished, she was trying to stave off tears. She reveled in the love that swirled around the room, each face smiling with complete adoration.

 

Never once had Lexa imagined she’d have close friends, a loving, committed girlfriend, or even a reason to celebrate her twentieth birthday. But now she didn’t have to imagine it. Five of her favorite people had burrowed their way into her life, and now that she had them, she was never letting go.


End file.
